Resident Evil: Project Blood Swords
by Kurn Devine
Summary: A man named Jasper living in Raccoon City's forest shall be one of the First survivors fighting Zombies, Tyrant and much more...But not just one Nemesis but alot more! And Hostile Humans! Can Jasper stop Umbrella and its new Partner? R&R! Chapter 7 up!
1. Default Chapter

Ok first before I start this story, I –know- I'm a bad writer so what? Some of my stories are good so if you have any BAD comments just let me know what makes you sick of the story or what I need to work on, thank you.  
  
Resident Evil: Blood Swords  
  
*Before the Outbreak incident and destruction of Raccoon City*  
  
A man named Jasper far away from Raccoon City was in the woods living between two cities, Raccoon City and Wes-Swenson city. They were both the same, crimeless and they have been very quiet lately. Jasper sat in his chair silently as he had a old Pipe in his mouth inhaling the smoke slowly exhaling it out of his mouth. He seemed young for his age.  
  
Jasper Information: Age: 18 Full name: Jasper Jordan` Nickname: J.J. Weapons: Butcher knife and a Colt Python fully loaded. Height: 6'0 Description: Tall dark brown hair half long covering his ears but has his eyes exposed for bangs tucked behind his ears. Wears medium sized Overalls with white T-shirt underneath button up. Black and Red Motorcycle gloves along with red shoes. Personal Information: Classified. (It will be revealed along the story)  
  
He walked towards his window peering outside, he saw some crowd passing by slowly. He thought it was some kind of walk of freedom or something or some kind of fun raiser. They were heading from Raccoon City to Wes-Swenson. He walked over to his small wooden table with some coffee and news paper on it. On the front said "Mysterious Murders continue!" He grabbed the paper slowly looking along it as he noticed a Article saying "Wild Animals attack people in Raccoon City's forest". If he was correct he lived in Raccoon City's forest right in between the two Cities. He looked outside as the Crowd started to roam closer, His eyes widen as the people soon came out of the bushes and shadow's revealing their form. They were dead looking, pieces of flesh ripped off of them with eyes hanging out, no jaws. They had blank white eyes like they were all blind.  
He reached towards his gun beside his window as he looked at the door running towards it locking it quickly. It was only moments before he heard the hands slapping against the windows weakly. He didn't know how long the windows would hold as he ran towards his pile of wood beside his fireplace running towards the windows. He hammered the wood to the walls in front of the windows. He barricaded him self in. The windows broke as the zombies reached into the house trying to get in. He held his Colt Python close sitting on his couch waiting silently. The zombies tried to reach out to him groaning and growling at him pushing against the wooden boards. Jasper heard a car drive by as there was a sudden sound shattering ground shaking explosion making everything fall over. He peered at the windows seeing the boards were on fire but he heard gun shots outside.  
He stood up quickly heading towards the front door as there was a few dying screams of some of them. His eyes widen as he stepped back, the car was driving again but somewhere else... Jasper ran back into the Kitchen of his Cabin seeing the Truck fly into his Cabin from the front as a man sat there dead, his face ripped off brutally. Two bodies were on the front of the car slumping onto the ground. They stood up slowly burning in flames but still living. He closed his Kitchen's door locking it as two men jumped in through the back window aiming at Jasper, They were swat looking men. They held their Auto Machine guns close aiming at Jasper. "Freeze!" One of them spoke behind their hazard safety mask walking towards Jasper checking him grasping his gun away as Jasper held his arms up surrendering. "He's clean!" The other SWAT looking man said as they looked around carefully as one headed towards the door to the living room. The other Marine slid off his mask looking at Jasper. "Have you been cut scratched bitten by anything lately?" Jasper shook his head quietly scared as he looked at the door, he was about to speak until the other Marine spoke "My name is Janis, were a clean up team. Stay here while we check-"The other Marine slid the door open slowly as four Zombies reached out grasping the marine pulling him into the burning living room. "James!" Janis yelled out as more Zombies started to flood the room slowly while limping about towards the two. Janis grasped his Sub Machine gun pulling the trigger. Blood started splattering from the zombies as bullets diged into the zombies rotting flesh. Few of their heads got shot letting making them fall back onto the ground. Janis kept firing as the Sub Machine gun shot rapidly at the Zombies that were left. "Run!" Janis ordered as Jasper looked around quickly heading towards the window. He hunched down as he ran jumping towards the window covering his face from getting Glass into his skin. Jasper stood as he heard more gun shots then total silence...The cabin was already fully in flames. He walked away from the Cabin quietly as he headed towards Raccoon city, hoping to get a ride to Wes-Swenson city which would be safer since Raccoon city's forest was now infested with creatures he didn't know.  
  
(More stuff coming soon! REVIEW THE STORY! And if there's any suggestions you want to make to help make this story better like what I'm doing wrong TELL me, don't just say "Dude this shit sucks donkey balls, you can't type worth shit") 


	2. Welcome to Raccoon City CH2

Resident Evil: Blood Swords  
  
Chapter 2, Welcome to Raccoon City, City of Hell.  
  
Somewhere in Raccoon City  
  
Groups of Mercenary's from Umbrella have been appearing around City checking certain areas of the Attacks, the police had no control of the mysterious onslaught of the "Cannibals" attacking humans and eating them. Jasper finally arrived to Raccoon City. He held his Python close as he looked around slowly walking onto the rough urban streets. The day was soon turning into night as he heard Raccoon City's famous animal cawing in the air in a dead like caw. Raccoon City had a lot of crows; maybe it was an Omen who knew. He walked around the corner of the street on the rough sidewalk, there were newspapers every where. The city was eerily quiet as he kept walking, soon he saw a line of cop cars but they were empty, they blocked the street as there were empty bullet shells everywhere. Jasper walked forward as he heard groaning sounds behind him. His eyes widen as he turned around, there was millions of them following him. He started to run towards the cop car, his heart pumping faster from fright.  
His gaze started at a shotgun in a cop car reaching out to it as he held it glaring at the Zombies coming towards him. He aimed it at them starting to fire rapidly, pumping the shotgun after each shot. The bullets spread like a large bug swarm shooting into their bodies, few chunks and body parts fell off as they kept walking. Jasper crawled over the cars quickly crawling for his life as the Zombies got closer. He stood looking at the cars as the zombies started trying to pass and crawl over it. He grabbed the shotgun aiming carefully "Die..." He muttered as he pulled the trigger, bullets descending from the shotgun into the car impaling the car into the engine causing it to explode. The zombies flew back hard some of them still burning. He ran on the street as fast as he could see a gun shop. He walked into the gun shop slowly. The front was glass showing a display of guns, on the inside was dark and quiet. He slid the door open slowly, the gun shop was dusty as there was a body lying on the counter, and blood was smeared from the wall onto the counter with the corpse. Jasper slowly walked towards the corpse holding his gun pointing at it. He snuck forward silently as there were cold winds coming out from outside whistling loudly. He shivered quietly heading back to the door closing it carefully and silently, it was already Midnight as the lights in the gun shop flicked on. His eyes widen as he turned around looking around quickly with his gun, the body was gone... He walked forward silently looking around carefully as he felt the ground shake a little. He looked behind him at the glass as a creature about 8'0 with large claws that had not normal finger nails but they were black thick spikes as if it was its fingers. Its heart was on its shoulder as it punched the glass hard cracking it. Jaspers eyes widen as he slid out his magnum sheathing his shotgun running behind the table. He closed his eyes tightly hiding underneath the counter hoping the creature wouldn't see him, the lights flickered slowly as there was one more cracking sound but complete silence. He opened his eyes slowly as he saw the corpse crawl slowly towards him groaning. It rolled behind the counter the entire time. He grabbed his magnum's nose smacking the zombie hard on the head with the hostler smashing into the zombie's skull smashing a part of its brain as it stopped its face landing hard on the ground. He sighed quietly as he crawled out underneath the counter. He peeked over the counter not seeing the creature as he stood slowly, all sudden the ground ripped open with a claw piercing through it with the creature jumping out of the hole. It turned its gray mutant face towards Jasper, its fangs were showing as its lips were cut off and gums stitched to its own skin making its fangs point outward crookedly. Its blank yellow eyes glared at Jasper as it slobbered black blood slowly walking towards him slowly towards the counter. Jasper eyes widen as he aimed the colt at the Creature firing once. The creature only stumbled back after few shots continuing to walk forward as it raised its claw high in the air. Jasper grasped his shotgun pulling it out as fast as he can. Everything started to move slowly as the Creature started to lower his claw in a harsh speed at the counter and at Jasper as Jasper aimed up at the claw pulling the Trigger. Shotgun bullets started to head towards the claw as it ripped it right off making the creature smack its arm on the table roaring in pain. Jasper smirked jumping up on the counter aiming the Shotgun at the creature's chest. "Hah See yea" he pulled the trigger blasting a large gash in the creatures chest making it fly back wards into the hole with a large thud. He looked outside as there was a motorcycle with keys in it! He grinned running towards it jumping onto it as he saw another horde of zombies heading his way, along with few Mercenary's firing at the zombies and running for their life. He grasped the Motorcycle's keys turning it as he grasped the handles twisting them making the motorcycle engine growl. He held a shotgun in one hand driving through the Zombie horde.  
He aimed the shotgun forward blasting every zombie out of his way even running over them. He looked forward where he was heading was Wes- Swenson city, hopefully that place was fine but he forgot one thing, it was less technology filled in a way. He grinned heading towards Wes-Swenson sheathing his shotgun back. Back at Raccoon City's gun shop. In the hole where the Creature opened he slowly crawled out as his skin was squirming as if it was alive, parts starting growing bulges as blood spurted onto its own back, spikes piercing through its skin as the gash opened deeper with teeth on the side, the gash was growing wider covering its chest forming a large spiked filled mouth. The creature's arms grew longer as its eyes opened turning to normal as a bit larger though with a lot of blood shot lines on it. Its fangs grew longer as it stood slowly walking outside following where Jasper went. 


	3. The Plague?

Resident Evil: Blood Swords (Or Project Blood Swords) Ch.3 Welcome to Wes-Swenson, home of the damned.  
  
Jasper started to speed along the street along the dark urban road; in front of him he saw Umbrella containment cars. His eyes widen as he saw a Man with an assault rifle aim at him "Stop right now! HALT!" He couldn't stop as the Motorcycle reached over 50 going to 60 then 70 faster. He tried pressing the brakes but it only made his bike spin faster around heading towards the Umbrella cars. His eyes widen as he jumped off his back into the wet grass to the side, the bike not stopping as it whacked the man back onto his back hitting the man's arm causing him to turn a bit falling to the side. It impaled one of the Cars as fire started to rise from the cars. Jasper ran towards the Man quickly grasping his not broken arm pulling him over his back running away from the Umbrella cars. Soon they were engulfed in flames exploding loudly making a sound shattering sound shaking the ground. Jasper walked towards the explosion, he sighed quietly looking around slowly.  
"No where to go..." He muttered as he walked to the side of the road next to the fire carefully walking past it. He soon arrived at the Wes- Swenson town Gate; he looked up at the gate then at the Guard behind it with a shotgun "Is that man wounded?" The guard spoke in a deep flem voice, Jasper nodded as the gates slowly opened, a few old looking civilians grasped the wounded man bringing him into the Medical center, and the place looked very old... He walked forward into the town slowly looking around as the Guard nodded at Jasper "There's a Hotel nearby, just say the Guard sent you and they will let you in for free" Jasper nodded smiling lightly, he needed a good rest. "Thanks..." He walked forward looking for a Hotel as he smiled again seeing a Hotel named 'Joes Hotel'. He soon entered quietly. (Since this isn't really exciting lets just skip this hotel part!) Few hours later, Dawn arises He soon woke up as he heard a gun shot from outside, his eyes widening as he jumped up from his bed in his room looking out at the window beside his bed. He saw few Zombies attacking few men as there was a door slammed open sound behind him. He turned around slowly as a gate guard held his Uzi at him growling "That wounded guy...! He died and came back and bit and killed a lot of people! Now they're back! You dare bring a curse to our own Town?! This is your fault! You're going to pay for this! They ate my wife and children and now they're zombies!" He snapped as the Guard yelled aiming his Uzi at Jasper as the Man's eyes widen as he heard a large growling cackle in an echo like way. He turned around slowly as the Creature from Raccoon City followed Jasper, it held up its wounded hand that was half way missing. It soon grew four large spike formed nails that were thick and black looking. The creature grasped the man by the neck with its normal hand but rather large choking the man while bringing him up into the air hanging him there with his hand. It backed its claw slowly and pushing it forward repeating it few times butchering the man's insides in his stomach as the man coughed up blood brutally, his eyes going fully white as the Creature pulled the man's shoulder sinking its teeth into the guard gnawing on his flesh slowly.  
Jasper eyes widen as he ran forward in front of the Creature grasping the Uzi before leaping out of the room through the window, shattering the glass hard. The creature was soon done drinking the blood and eating the guard's flesh. It watched Jasper leave the room as it roared loudly walking towards the window smacking the wall with its claw nearly breaking the wall as it hissed heading towards the door. Jasper kept running as there was a large mob of men glaring at Jasper having Pitch forks and Sickles.  
"There he is! That's the man who brought that curse onto our town!" "Maybe if we kill him it will go away?" One yelled out watching Jasper as Jasper's eyes widen watching the mob grow larger and slowly walking forward. He swung out his shotgun stepping back as he started to turn around running deeper into Wes-Swenson's town. He ran down the road as fast as he could, the mob still following him as he saw a old farm house with a large farm den. He ran into the old farm house which had barricaded windows. He swung the door open and closing it quickly locking the door.  
The crowd outside started to grow more as anger was in their voices growling and punching at the door and windows trying to get in. He backed away from the door slowly as he looked around slowly, the area was dusty and old, the walls were stained with something to darken the wood and the furniture was cobwebbed and dusty. He heard a slight cracking noise upstairs holding his shotgun close aiming up looking at the stairs slowly walking towards them. "Who's there?!" 


	4. Hidden Secrets

Ch.4 Hidden Secrets  
  
Jasper slowly walked to the stairs as he looked up the stairs seeing the hand prints of blood on the walls going up the stairs. He slowly climbed the stairs holding his shotgun close aiming in front of him as he heard a chain rattle, the crowds outside became more quiet. His eyes widen at what he saw was the Guard that was killed was crawling through a broken window, there were more zombie groans outside, the crowds got infected fast...maybe not all of them. He heard screams and fire shots as the Guard looked up at Jasper while drooling blood on the ground. It slowly slumped forward making a thud as its jaw started to stretch longer with the guard's teeth growing, its tongue was growing longer hanging out of his mouth as its arms became larger than normal. Jasper eyes widen as he aimed the shotgun at him firing at the Guard as the Zombie guard stumbled back slowly, He got closer to the creature firing again, this time he shot off part of its chest along with the arm. The guard zombie growled curling up its deformed fist slamming it against the door opening it as he ran into the room falling down the stairs, there was a big blood gushing sound at the end as he peered into the room, it wasn't just a room it was stairs going down somewhere, the stairway was lit dimly with candles. He slowly walked down the old looking stairway with stone walls keeping his gun pointed down at where the creature fell. The stairway's candles flickered a bit as shadows from the candles rested upon the other stoned wall. The walls seem to get tighter as he looked down at the stairway; the steps were stained with blood from where the creature fell. He finally reached the bottom floor looking around. He seemed to be in some kind of Lab, there were a few bodies out front of a rather large Metal door but it were ripped open. He walked forward looking around, beside him was two glasses and behind them was the rooms; basically all the places had glass windows. He kept walking forward as he held his gun up looking around. A man walked out of a room aiming at Jasper with an Assault Rifle. "Freeze" The man yelled out at him clicking his assault rifle meaning it was ready and loaded. Jasper froze putting his gun away slowly and carefully. The man smirked looking at Jasper walking forward "Didn't think you would be alive, remember me?" He grinned looking at Jasper. It was Janis. Janis smiled lightly; he had few cuts on his arms and a bandage on his neck. "They're few survivors underneath here; it seems there was a tunnel connecting from Raccoon City to Wes-Swenson City." Janis walked down the hall slowly with Jasper as Janis grinned still looking along the halls into the rooms while they walk. "This use to be Umbrella's Partners Company, we never found out its name though. We think they had stronger creatures than Umbrella, those creatures...The ones you saw in the cabin. They have much more stronger ones and I think they tend to use it more than just test subjects, but as weapons to send out, get more countries and start wars and win them." Janis said as he stopped right next to a room looking into it. They were zombies in that room slamming their fists on the glass weakly making blood smudge on the glass more. Janis shook his head as he walked forward more. Jasper stood there silently. A Company that helped umbrella, he didn't want to believe it. 


	5. The Plagued Brood

Resident Evil: Blood Swords Chapter 5: The Plagued Brood  
  
Jasper walked away from the glass window slowly, he held his shotgun close as he looked forward, and Janis was gone... He stood there silently walking forward more as he soon ended up in front of a glass door looking through it there were three bodies; they seemed to be torn open from the insides. Jaspers eyes widen as Janis walked forward inside the room towards the glass door laughing. "Don't try to get in, the doors locked and you'll soon die" Janis smirked glaring at Jasper coldly. "Thanks for leading me to this town; Our Company needed another bait town... You shouldn't trust me in the first place; you see I work for Umbrella's partner Company, Bio Factor. You gave us so many weapons and one G-Virus infected human! You got that Tyrant to follow you as well, everything is going as planned! Soon Bio Factor will come and capture all these weapons and use them in wars! We can capture as many countries, states as we want! All thanks to you, dear fellow..."  
Jaspers eyes widen as he backed away from the door, Janis was busy laughing maniacally. Jasper held up his gun fast aiming at the door firing once, the bullet hit Janis's arm as he stumbled back holding up his Sub machine gun. "Fool! I was considering letting you live and join me! But now you've gone too far!" Janis soon was covered by a faint shadow as the Gate guard's head was on a giant Exoskeleton Spider with huge spikes on its feet and having large claws on its arms. Janis eyes widen as he looked up at it screaming in terror. The creature slammed its claw down on Janis crushing his body with its large claw. Jasper stepped back slowly as he kept firing at the Guard.  
The Guard slowly stumbled back as it hissed hard as it glared at Jasper with cold red eyes. It stomped forward stepping on Janis's corpse as it started rushing forward slamming through the wall making a rather large hole through it. Jasper eyes widen as he started to run down the wall quickly, the alarms went off as a VOX voice spoke loud. "Warning, Containment Code red Process Initialized, please evacuate immediately. Security systems turning on in 3... 2... 1..." Jasper swung open a door heading to the room next to him, leaping into it as the creature was about to smash through the wall before Security Shutters slammed down on it, making it slam into the metal wall. Jasper panted glaring at the dent as the VOX spoke again. "Security Defense (Gun Turrets) online..." There was a shifting sound outside as flashes underneath the shutters started to start. The guard roared furiously as blood started to leek through underneath the shutters. There was a long blood curling dying roar as the ground shook for a moment with a "thud" sound.  
Jasper slowly backed away from the shutters as he looked around a bit, he was in a security level 1 room. He kept his gun close as he searched the room carefully, No one was there. He walked forward towards a Machine, there was a table with two Uzi's on it and a Sub machine gun but in a Chrome silver metallic color. He grasped the three weapons sliding the Uzi's into his pant's sides and the Sub Machine gun in his second large pocket. He looked at his colt python checking its ammo tossing it to the side, it was empty, and he only had four weapons now. He kept his eye on a Machine slowly walking towards it, it was a Camera Monitor. He looked through the camera screens silently, there was still a room packed with Zombies, in the hallway that body of the guard was gone, a blood trail was smeared along the floor away from the camera's view from the empty exoskeleton. The room with Janis's corpse was static, he heard a loud groan coming from one Camera monitor, he peered at it silently with his eyes widening. There was three deformed frog creatures coming out of the three survivor's corpses but they seemed to be made out of Organs and muscles. They snarled as they're muscles turn green making it look like they had flesh, the green spread over them.  
Jaspers eyes widen at the horror going on as the frog like creature's hunched down like they had a hump in their back, also large horns coming out of their heads and hunch's. Jasper held his Sub Machine gun close as he looked around quickly for a way to escape, the creatures some how smashed through the metal shutters running towards the room Jasper was in. They tore open the shutter walls quickly with them leaping in sniffing the air looking around silently, Jasper was gone... They looked at a vent as they rushed towards it, but none of them got in due to them trying to get in at once, they started to fight and try to squirm in, but they had no chance with their large hunches.  
Jasper kept crawling from the room in the Vent as he sighed quietly laying there while taking a break. He shook his head silently as he started to crawl more. If Bio Factor worked with Umbrella they would have a log of the creature's intentions and instincts along the weaknesses... He could use that but it would be in one of the bases, he had a hard choice, but since this was Umbrella's Partners secret base, he should be starting hunting here...Or he may be still be hunted by two creatures...  
  
(I might make three endings for this story) 


	6. The Escape Train

Resident Evil: Blood Swords Chapter 6: The Escape Train  
  
Jasper continued crawling through the vent as he soon ended up in front of another vent kicking it open before sliding out of the vent into what seemed to be a train station. Janis was at the catwalk, walking up slowly to the Ramp as Janis turned around slowly, he was a zombie with pale looking eyes. He groaned slowly walking towards Jasper as he held his Sub Machine gun up at Janis. He smirked calmly, holding the gun up near his eye aiming correctly at Janis head.  
He soon pulled the trigger as a bullet shot out of the nose into Janis rotting brain piercing through his brain, splattering blood behind him. Janis stumbled back before falling down onto its back hard, coughing up blood as its body twitched violently then stopped starting to twitch slowly. Jasper walked up the ramp slowly boarding onto the train as he pressed few buttons on the Terminal. The train's lights turned on as there was a loud slam sound behind him. He spun around fast with his eyes darting at the open door. His eyes widen at what he saw soon running into the Train as a horde of zombies were swarming out of the metal door.  
He closed the train door locking it as he headed towards the head of the train where the controls for it would be. He held his Uzi close as Zombies started to pile up against the train smacking the glass, trying to break it with their dead hands. Jasper's eyes narrowed as he finally reached the head of the train. There was a glass smashing sound behind him as a few carts away, zombies smashed windows, more of them crawling through the train's window. They kept coming as Jasper grasped a handle on the train's control panel pulling the handle down triggering to go. There was a loud whistle coming from the train as it started to go, zombies starting to pound on the last cart's door trying to open it. Jasper looked around some more as he grinned finding a control saying "Cart controls" and a button for Cart 5, detach. He pressed the button as the cart detached; it was all the way back. The alarms went off as there soon was a VOX speaking in the train. "Warning, heading to Raccoon City a test ground for Umbrella. Please pull emergency breaks to train now. No tracks are up ahead 20 miles from here." He looked around fast as he looked forward; the creature (Tyrant he fought in the Gun shop) was on the tracks running towards the train. Jaspers eyes widen as he turned around fast to flick a switch saying emergency break, he quickly jumped out of the control room running towards the end of the train. The creature raised its newly grown oversized claw that had finger nails size of hockey sticks that were thicker than normal. As it finally ran towards the front of the train that was about to ram into it, it jumps to the side bringing its nails into the side of it. The walls soon screeched loudly with the wall ripping right off along with the other Carts. The train soon screeched again as Jasper covered his ears looking at the creature behind the Train; it was still coming for him.  
He lifted his Sub Machine gun at the Creature, its claw drove forward into the 4'Th cart ripping it off and slamming it to the side like paper. His eyes widen as he backed away, the Carts were slowing down, and he soon reached outside in the train, fresh smell of Ocean air was lingering as he looked out, he was on a broken bridge, it was only matter of minutes before he met the middle part of the bridge that would crash. The VOX soon spoke again. "Warning, Emergency breaks jammed. Please abort train immediately."  
His eyes widen as he leapt to the side, off the bridge. The creature roared furiously clawing off the last cart on behind the head of the train as it looked down at Jasper jumping into the water. It snarled lowly as it walked back into the tunnel slowly. Jasper crashed into the water as he was knocked out hard, his body soon being carried off while floating on his back... did he survive or now is he dead, shall Umbrella and Umbrella's team get away with they're weapons of greater destruction? Chapter coming soon! 


	7. New Hazardous Grounds

Resident Evil: Blood Swords Chapter 7: New hazardous grounds  
  
2 Hours later...  
  
Jasper's eyes slowly dimmed open as he heard Medical sirens nearby, he coughed a bit closing his eyes again as he groaned closing his eyes again, the sirens were getting louder. Soon the Sirens stopped with people mumbling around him, and then foot steps getting closer, warm grasps of hands grabbing him as he was pulled onto some soft what felt like a table, strapped down too by belts. A car engine started up as it soon drove off, bumps and some sharp pains going through his body. He groaned again as there was a radio going off, a flash back of the Train moment... "Radio: Unit 29 what's your status?" The radio asked in a deep girl voice "Patient is OK but unconscious, set a room ready for examination" a voice spoke back in man voice. 10 minutes later  
Jasper slowly opened his eyes as he sat up slowly, he winced at a sharp feeling going through his body as he looked at his arms, he had needles in his arms with tubes connected to it, injecting him with some kind of water... he winced grasping the needles slowly ripping them out hard growling in pain. He looked around slowly, he was an empty hospital patient room, and there were empty beds near him as he slowly got up. He checked him self for his weapons but he was in a patient robe, no weapons... He didn't feel safe anymore...What if he was back in Raccoon City or Wes- Swenson? Either way he couldn't stay for long or those zombies will soon come into the hospital and try to kill him.  
He looked around slowly as a Nurse walked in with a doctor with a big black mustache and muscled looking features "Ah good morning sir, we take it your ok? We found you at the Coast of our Park..." he spoke as he walked forward, Jasper backed away glaring at the Doctor. "You're in another town now, its best to stay in this hospital. You see our news says there are terrorists running around bombing City's. They already got Wes-Swenson and Raccoon City. You're in good hands now sir... Now rest." Jaspers eyes widen at what he heard, he was about to speak but he didn't... He knew better, who would of believed him? Living dead people and mutated frogs? No one would believe him... But it was over to him at least... but he still had that sickening feeling that it wasn't over... It wouldn't be over for awhile... He looked at the doctor as the doctor nodded "You're in Hillside city, you should be safe here." The doctor spoke calmly as Jasper sat back down sighing calmly; he lay down slowly as the Doctor turned the TV on. "Here you go; maybe some TV will help you relax."  
Jasper set his eyes on the TV turning it to the news as a man in a black suit and tie holding a paper was speaking sweating a bit. "In Today's news, recent deaths have been starting and unexpectedly we believe the terrorists that were in Raccoon City and Wes-Swenson are still alive and responsible for the bombings in those two Cities'. It is here today that I suggest every one should stay inside." Jasper closed his eyes drifting off to sleep, he needed it... TV wouldn't help keep him awake. 10 Minutes later...  
  
Jasper slowly woke up as he looked around slowly, the hospital was very too quiet...it was still daylight too. He stood up slowly as the lights flickered a bit, fading and going back to his brightness slowly. He walked towards the door as he slid it open slowly, still no one around... He walked out and looked around a bit wondering where his stuff was taken too. He slowly walked to the left where the hallway was going too, the other side was just an emergency exit stairway. He finally found a room called "Patients items" he walked into the room, after few moments he was back out with his medium sized Overalls with white T-shirt underneath button up, black and red motorcycle gloves along with red shoes. He tucked his bangs back behind his ears as he slowly headed towards the emergency exit; he heard a door slowly slide open as it was the doctor he saw earlier.  
The doctor had blood over him holding a large pair of scissors in his hand; he had a large bite mark on his other arm limping towards Jasper "Ah... I see they didn't find you... something got into this hospital, I don't know what but it was searching for something, but it left... but these...things started to come at this place, every one is dead...they're all dead and just like them! They're still millions of them in here... Take the emergency exit; there should be a way out but hurry... I saw a swat team outside with a bomb; I think they're going to trash this place..." Jasper nodded as he ran towards the emergency stairs, he heard a blood curdling scream as he turned around, zombies were flooding out of the patient rooms, and the doctor was already dead being feasted on like the zombies haven't eaten for years and the humans were like a drug food for them.  
His eyes widen as he started to run for the emergency exit, he slammed the door open and closing it, Zombies were slowly walking towards the door with arms reaching out for him. He started to run down stairs almost tripping, he heard slams against the door; they were trying to get in. He finally reached the first floor sliding the door open as the entire room was quiet. He looked around slowly as he reached for a pair of crutches stealing one. He held it close walking towards the exit as he heard the door slam open from the other room. He ran towards the exit quickly running out, the streets were covered in blood and cars were everywhere. His eyes widen at the horror that was caused, but it couldn't of happen that fast, there must be still part of the city living.  
He walked forward slowly as he looked around, no signal of life... He turned towards the cars looking around inside of them wondering if any of them worked, he finally found one car sliding inside of it but checking inside of it before he did, just in case any corpse popping creature was in it. He turned the engine on as across the road in front of him were a horde of zombies, and zombies were swarming out of the hospital doors heading towards him. He pushed his foot against the pedal to drive the car off as it speeded off into the road through the zombies, crushing most of them. Blood splattering to the sides of the car and road, Zombies flying over the car and smacked to the side hard, either those or being ran over by the heavy wheels. Jasper sighed with relief soon ditching the horde of zombies as he leaned back into the seat slowing down the car to ease the speed.  
It was like a nightmare to him, that's the second time he ran into a horde of zombies but this time he ran over them instead of blowing them up and making a fire barrier. He saw what looked like a barricaded Police station, he grinned heading towards it as he stopped in front of the barricaded entrance sliding out of the car. It was still daylight out; he walked closer to the doors knocking on the door hard, no answer. He looked around a bit before going to the side of the barricaded police station, he couldn't speak or the zombies will hear him, and they'll be here in a few hours most likely as well. He saw a fence that was surrounding a squared up back yard. He grasped into the fence climbing over it before walking towards the back door opening it slowly, He heard the groans from a far distance, and they were getting hungrier... 


	8. Project ZVirus

Resident Evil: Blood Swords Chapter 8: Project Z-Virus  
  
Jasper closed the door behind him sighing quietly, he locked the door as he walked forward, no one was around... Maybe the survivors were asleep; they're had to be survivors... He walked down the hall to the side of him on the left slowly, the walls were brick and coated in blue paint smoothly, as soon he got to the next turn he stopped, his eyes widening. Blood was on the walls as a small pile of bodies was laying there in the middle of the hallway, he slowly walked towards the pile of bodies reaching down finding a SG Pistol holding it close aiming at the pile of bodies, he walked around it slowly and carefully finally passing by as he walked forward a bit faster.  
He reached two large doors right next to him slowly cracking it open before peeking in, there was few survivors sitting there, one walked in the room next to a chalk board with some kind of tactics plan on it. He walked in slowly as the survivors held they're guns aiming at him immediately, he heard glass smashing behind him as they're eyes widen. "RUN!" One spoke before running into the room next to the chalk board, Jasper followed as he heard the zombies weren't too far away. Jasper slammed the door behind him locking it, as the man who left the room earlier was standing in front the new pile of bodies that were the people earlier, he was covered in blood. "You better run boy" The man spoke, his short white hair standing still as if it was gelled up, he walked forward as his eyes slowly flickered red. "I have a new virus in me... I made this virus and I plan to make a fortune out of it, I'm not letting the Umbrella Company and its new damn partner take away my fortune! My lives work!" he tossed an empty syringe aside of him shattering it. "It is mine!" He growled as he winced coughing up blood, his skin turning pale quickly as his jaw popped forward blood gushing more out of his mouth has his teeth soon turned into sharp large fangs, his jaw dropping down more as he roared furiously in pain. Jasper held his SG Pistol close as he aimed towards the mutating man's head. Soon pulling the trigger as the bullet shot into the man's head as he was mutating, letting out a loud blood curdling roar it stumbled back slowly before falling back, not twitching. He walked past the body as he sighed with relief, looking around as he found a Elevator.  
He smiled running towards it as the doors slid open fast, zombies were pounding against the door behind him as he entered the Elevator pressing the basement level not caring where he went, as long the zombies couldn't find him... soon as he got to the basement level he held his pistol up slowly looking at the doors as it slid open, it wasn't a basement, it was some kind of hallway with windows in it but some views inside the rooms were blocked by closed window shades. He walked forward slowly looking from window to window silently; there was bunch of oversized test tubes with deformed creatures in it. He finally found a steel door as he opened it slowly looking around, still no one around... He walked forward as he was on a Ramp above a empty large tunnel surrounding the ramp and a fan above him leading to the surface was off. He looked around some more slowly wondering what he could be able to use. He heard a blood curling roar behind him as he turned around quickly aiming the pistol at whatever was behind him but nothing was there.  
He blinked as he looked around some more, making sure there was nothing above him or behind him. He heard another roar but this time there were large clicking noises, soon enough the Guard Creature (The one that Jasper killed with the turrets in the Bio Factor Mini lab) was on the wall with a large gashing part on its head, revealing its bloody tissue, brain and eye. The rest was still partly covered in its exoskeleton, large holes in it bleeding slowly put of its shell, it hacked up blood from its mouth onto the ramp only missing Jasper inches away as the sizzled, it was normal blood... it was acid.  
He stepped back as he started running towards the other door quickly running inside as the creature growled violently crawling towards the windows of the room where he was in. He looked around quickly as he found a switch, above it said "Fan control" he put his smirk grin on his face before pulling down the switch, the fan started to move slowly as it grasped a hold of the ramp and digging its feet into the wall. Jasper growled now, the fan was in full speed but the creature wouldn't give up, soon the windows broke, he aimed his SG Pistol at the creatures legs trying to shoot them off but no luck... He eyed the head as he aimed towards it pulling the trigger as the bullet soon sped off into the creatures head after he pulled the trigger, the creatures head flying back as it weakened it, losing grip of the ramp and wall, it flew into the fan being violently crushed and cut up at the same time. Blood, tissue, organs, skeleton was being flung out of the fan onto the surface and air falling back onto the pavement.  
He looked around some more as he saw one more door to go into, he ran into the door fast as soon he entered the door, the fan ripped apart violently as the Tyrant like creature jumped down onto the ramp walking towards the control room. It drove its claw forward ripping the door apart and wide as it entered slowly, heading towards the next door. Jasper was half way down the next hall heading towards the stairs as he heard a loud crashing like sound behind him, he turned around as it was that damn Tyrant again! He aimed his SG Pistol at it firing few shots at it, it snarled at him as it kept walking forward, and nothing was doing any damage to it... His eyes widen as he ran up the stairs as fast as he could, the thing still following him slowly. He kept running up the stairs soon finally reaching the upper level where he was near surface, just one more pair of stairs to go through... He heard a growl as three inside out like hunters with horns on they're back knocked down a door flooding into the room glaring at Jasper. His eyes widen more as he aimed at one of the creature's heads firing; one fell to the side twitching madly as the others started to run towards Jasper. Jasper kept running as he found the last pair of stairs, he ran up on them but he heard a explosion behind him, flames on the lower level were rising to the upper level fast, the other two creatures were still after him, one got caught in flames...  
Jasper kept running to the upper level as he finally reached the surface slamming open the door as there was a helicopter that was ready to lift off and men in Special Forces suits, black armor along with sub machine guns and hazardous masks (Gas masks). They aimed they're guns at Jasper. "Freeze..!" One yelled at Jasper as the creature knocked Jasper forward with its head, not cutting or biting him yet as he walked towards his side opening its mouth slowly but its head was shot right off by one loud snapping sound, a man holding a sniper rifle was there holding it up at the corpse. He didn't wear a gas mask.  
  
Name: Peter Gray Description: Special Forces Umbrella suit, black suit color with a small UMBRELLA logo on the upper right corner of his chest pad armor. Medium short hair, with it just on his forehead, a bit long with his hair on the back of his head long and on the sides and top, but front is short, Dark green eyes, army boots, and black leather gloves. Class: Umbrella Special Forces, High class Sniper and Infiltrator. Age: 18 Guns of Choice: Sniper rifle and a Silver SG Pistol (Larger and Heavier with larger, stronger bullets)  
  
Jasper groaned calmly as he looked up, a Special Forces unit walked forward smacking Jasper across the face with the heel of his sub machine gun hard, knocking Jasper out with the gun.  
  
Few minutes later...  
  
Jasper woke up in a test tube, his eyes slowly opening. He was surrounded in light faint green liquid, he saw people outside of the test tube he was in. A Man with combed back blonde hair and black shades walked into the room where four scientists stood, one was in front of the Test tube up close, two were at some machines and one was following the man in shades, the man spoke while looking at Jasper. The voices could be made out but if they spoke too quietly, it would be hard to hear them if they spoke quieter. "So he's the so called Survivor? I've seen people that survived. This one survived the three cities following, two waves of the things and he put up against two Tyrants and two Hunters that was produced and formed by Organs of Humans... This one will make an excellent Experiment. I'm heading to The Prison Island Umbrella made; I have a score to settle with two young girls..." The scientist nodded as the blond walked away out of the room, the scientist grasped a small test tube that was filled with some weird red liquid. "Enjoy your long rest..." The scientist spoke as he put the tube into a tube sized hole in the test tube he was in, red liquid was filling up the tube he was in as his eyes widen trying to move, the liquid already reached his hands, it was too thick to move in, but it allowed him to breathe and see. He tried yelling but the liquid wouldn't let any of his muscles move, only his eyes.  
The red liquid was fully made in his tube as he felt his blood slowly stop his eyes widening as he eyed the miniature test tube being slid out, it had a label on it saying "Z-Virus" He felt his heart slowly pumping, it was speeding down as everything was getting faintly darker, then the lights flickered in the lab, a large roar was heard and gun shots. The VOX soon went off. "Warning; failed experiment has infiltrated labs, all personnel evacuate immediately." The scientist screamed as a Zombie slowly walked into the room biting onto a man as he pushed the zombie back onto the controls smashing them, the tube was fully drained. Jasper raised his fist as he slammed his fist onto the glass of the test tube, breaking it as he kicked a Scientist back, the zombie on the controls was in flames now, fire was nearly everywhere in the room. The Virus was halfway in his system, he had to find a cure fast or he would be one of those tyrants that weren't human... He felt some more strength in him as he smiled lightly sliding some scientist pants on not wanting to walk around naked (Yes, he was NAKED o.o). He walked forward as he looked around slowly searching for some kind of weapon and cure for the virus he was injected with, he found nothing as he walked out of the lab slowly, the hall had blood hand prints on the sides of the walls, bodies on the floor with their sides or anywhere else on their body was ripped open or ripped off. He slowly walked forward as he heard a roar not too far away, it was beside him as he looked to the side, it was the Tyrants shadow... He immediately ran forward, running towards a door opening it quickly as the VOX soon went off again. "Self destruct sequence initiated, 40 seconds till destruction..." His eyes widen as he ran forward towards another door in the room he was in, taking random doors each by each soon arriving to a dock outside, a few scientists were alive standing outside, one swung a metal pole at Jasper as he jumped back. "Stay back! You're infected!" He yelled as Jasper walked forward again, he tried to grasp the pole but it swung right into his sides but only broke in half, he winced only feeling light pain, soon the pain was gone, the man swung the two pipes again to his sides harder, still no pain... He was becoming like one fast. He slammed his fist forward at the man's chest caving it in as a large hole was punched into the man's chest, blood slowly dripping down his lab coat slowly. He reached towards the metal pole growling smacking one of them across the face making them fly across the ground falling hard on his face. He glared at the last scientist slowly walking towards him. "Wait! I know what you seek! A Cure! I have an Anti-Virus that isn't tested but it has to work! Just don't kill me!" The scientist begged, he pulled out a blue liquid test tube "Drink this, it will weaken and kill the virus cells in you...!" Jasper grasped it as he looked at the scientist smiling. The scientist sighed with relief before Jasper pushed the pole forward, impaling the scientist's stomach with the metal pole, chugging the liquid in the Tube, he felt less stronger but he felt the cells slowly decreasing, he checked the man for more finding one more, it might come in handy... 


	9. Unreal Escape

Resident Evil: Blood Swords  
  
Chapter 9: Unreal Escape  
  
Jasper ran forward onto the docks at the door behind him soon got indented hard, a large bump pushing forward quickly, he heard a loud roar behind it, his eyes widening as he ran onto the boat as fast as he could, turning it on. The engines slowly started as he looked around quickly, finding the ignition and an assault rifle, picking it up holding it close. He checked the ammo quickly, it was still full. He aimed at the door as he turned the ignition on, the boat started to move away slowly as the Tyrant ripped open the door, running towards the boat as Jasper pulled the trigger, shooting a bullet into the Tyrant's skull slowing it down by making it stumble, it didn't go all the way into its skull into the brain just yet. He ran towards the wheel pressing down a switch in the boat making it speed off quickly. The VOX went off again as the Tyrant roared loudly at the edge of the docks. "Self Destruct in three...two..." Jasper smiled lightly, he was far away. He sped the boat away continuing to escape as the Explosion was heard behind him, flames rising towards the sky, making it dark red as night soon came over. He smiled with delight but he heard another roar behind him, There was another boat, The Tyrant's rib cage was blown off as tissue filled the empty spot, horns growing out of it as the Tyrant's head grew larger, its entire body was morphing until its hands and feet were like four feet with claws, its body was its head but large rows of fangs and a Eyeball watching Jasper.  
Jasper held his assault rifle up at the eye firing few times, his eyes narrowed as he growled silently, firing more. The Tyrant roared stumbling a bit as blood poured into the water from its eye, popping it as another Tyrant was attached inside its eye, with weird looking Vein like vines holding it towards the flesh of the inside, it roared furiously as it spitted blood out, its black small eyes slowly opening as its brain was exposed, tissue, fangs and part of its skull was ripped off. Jasper looked around some more finding a grenade, quickly grasping it. He pulled the small switch off throwing it forward at the Creature's source, it exploded right in front of its face as it stumbled back, the body of the mini tyrant was badly burnt, its head fell off as it fell off, vines letting loose with the larger body falling to the side, its body started to go into flames. He kept going off into the Ocean, soon heading towards a Town, He soon walking forward off the boat into the beach breathing in slowly, soon breathing out as he walked forward, he winced as he felt his strength growing again, just too much as his pain stopped. He grasped the Virus quickly, eyeing the wound on his leg that the Creature gave him.  
  
(Ok folk's! this is when I make three Endings!) 


	10. Ending 1

Resident Evil: Blood Swords Ending 1: Good Ending  
  
Jasper held the anti virus close drinking it quickly as he closed his eyes tightly, it was pretty strong as he felt relieved, he tossed it aside grasping the assault rifle, he eyed the City in front of him in flames, he grinned as he held his assault rifle close, Zombies soon heading towards him, a large army of them heading towards him, he smirked aiming at the Zombies, he was use to it by now, The view soon zooms into Jasper's eye as everything goes, black.  
  
End? 


	11. Ending 2

Resident Evil: Blood Swords Ending 2: Bad?  
  
Jasper clenched the Anti Virus as it crushed into pieces, he winced as he eyed a army of Zombies heading towards him, aiming at the zombies with the assault rifle firing rapidly but soon the Zombies horded around him, everything soon faded black...  
  
End 


	12. Ending 3

Resident Evil: Blood Swords Ending 3: Normal Jasper walked forward drinking down the Anti Virus as he held up the assault rifle, soon walking into the normal looking City that was awfully empty, he walked into a gun shop slowly eyeing all the guns and weapons grinning, this wasn't over but he's going to be VERY ready.  
  
End 


End file.
